


Bunny Bulma's Capsule Corp Massages. Requests/commissions open

by poorricklessbastard



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Shot, Creampie, Deepthroating, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Gags, Gen, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard
Summary: Bulma has chosen to take Capsule Corp in a new direction that she's had her eye on for some time since she became a futanari. Speciality massages with specific masseurs to meet specific requests. Happy endings don't cost extra here.First up is little sissy Hinata, whom Bulma will be handling personally.Requests are open for characters and scenarios you'd like to see based around this premise. Anything goes really. If you want BDSM or some other kink, just request it.
Relationships: bulma briefs/Hinata
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Bunny Bulma's Capsule Corp Massages. Requests/commissions open

Hinata double checked the address on the side of the building before tapping her fist on its large wooden door. This should be the place she thought to herself as her sore shoulders cried out from the simple act of knocking. She was so worn out from over-training she could barely stand. Tsunade had tried for so long to force her to go for this massage but like always Hinata had been hesitant. The extra appendage swinging between her thighs had kept her from any sort of activity like this, where clothes were not included.

The Hokage knew her little secret and had never made her feel ashamed of it. If she'd recommended this place, Hinata had to assume they also knew how to handle this sort of thing...her sort of thing. Eventually Tsuande had confronted Hinata with her knowledge and made it very plain to the timid girl that this business didn't care if you had a cock or pussy between your legs. Just pay the bill and Capsule Corp will handle the rest.

Hinata heard the door buzz and the lock click as she pushed it open and made her way inside. Compared to the rather humble appearance of the buildings exterior, the inside was very modern and clean looking. She found herself in a waiting room with lounge chairs spread throughout. She assumed this place would be bustling with customers during the day, but it was after midnight and this appointment had been set up just for her.

"You must be Hinata!" a cheerful voice said, causing the girl to jump slightly and turn to face the source of the sound. She was complete taken aback by the woman's appearance, mainly her outfit. The woman stood tall in red high heels and purple tights that ran up her long legs to a leather corset that wrapped down between her thighs and up to her chest, propping up her firm and round breasts. A small red bow-tie hung around her neck and her shoulder length blue hair was topped with a set of black bunny ears that stood at least a foot high off the woman's head.

Hinata thought the woman looked ridiculous in the outfit but also incredibly sexy. She was starting with her mouth hanging open as the woman spoke again.

"I'm Bulma and you must be Hinata. This is my business and Tsunade's an old friend of mine. When she asked for a personal session after hours I couldn't exactly turn her down. Why don't you follow me to the change room and we can get started?"

Hinata felt her cock twitch in her pants and fear swept through her. She was getting hard just looking at this woman, what was she going to do when she started the massage? She briefly considered bolting for the door before she was snapped back to reality by a gentle hand grasping her own.

"This way please" Bulma said with a wink.

The woman with blue hair led Hinata to a small bathroom where she could get ready. Hinata stripped off her close and focused her breathing so try and slow her heartbeat. After a few minutes she was under control again, her cock dangling softly between her milky thighs once again. She wrapped a towel around herself and reached for the door handle.

Hinata opened the bathroom door and saw Bulma pouring oil from a bottle into her hands before rubbing them together. A massage table stood in front of her covered in several white towels. Soft relaxing music filled the clean looking room and Hinata swallowed painfully.

"You look nervous" Bulma said with a smile. "You really don't have to be. Just relax and let me take care of you." she said as she patted the table. "Lay down on your back please."

Hinata fought back panic. "On..on my..back?" she repeated back to the woman, clinching her towel tightly around her naked body.

"Yes, I prefer to start with the front before you turn over" Bulma said. "You can go ahead and put the towel on the chair beside you."

Hinata stood frozen in place while Bulma waited patiently. After a few moments the blue haired woman spoke again in a softer tone. "It's okay, Hinata. Tsunade told me what I should expect and it's not a problem. We have lots of customers exactly like you so you don't need to feel embarrassed. It's sort of a speciality of ours here at Capsule Corp. Tsunade paid for you to get the full experience massage so you've really got nothing to hide."

Again she tapped the table and Hinata stepped towards it, tossing the towel onto the chair before climbing onto the table. Bulma didn't flinch at Hinata's naked body, just stood patiently as she reclined onto her back and placed her arms down by her sides. "Just relax and let Bulma take care of you" the woman said before slowly beginning to rub her oiled hands over the front of Hinata's shoulders and neck. The woman didn't waste much time and Hinata breathed slowly as she felt hands slide down to her large breasts, gripping and kneading them with slick fingers.

"You're very tense" the woman said, sliding her hands further down to the tops of Hinata's thighs. Hinata shut her eyes, feeling her cock growing rapidly as the woman gripped her sore thighs and began massaging the pain away. A few moments later her cock was rock hard, pointing straight up towards the woman standing above her. Bulma didn't seem to notice it as she worked down the girls legs. Hinata moaned slightly as she felt the woman's powerful grip on the soles of her feet. She massaged her heel and slid her oiled fingers in between her toes.

"You shinobi always come in to visit only when you're absolutely wrecked." Bulma said, switching to the girls other foot. "I swear, you should be in here at least once a week if you're putting this sort of stress on your body."

Hinata felt the woman's hands working up her opposite leg, fingers clenching around her soft white thighs. The massage stopped briefly as Bulma neared her groin.

"Tsunade did pay for the full experience, but I still need your permission."

"Per-permission?" Hinata said with a shaky voice? "Permission for what?"

Bulma smiled wide and didn't skip a beat before responding. "Silly girl, permission to touch that pretty cock of yours! Happy endings are included in your package and judging by the fact that yours balls look a little swollen...you could really use a full release"

Hinata lay still, stunned by the question and statement.

"Well?" Bulma asked. "Would you like that, Hinata? I'm very good at my job and I promise you'll enjoy it."

Hinata took a second to compute the words she was hearing before quietly responding in a whisper Bulma could barely here over the music. "...yes"

"Pardon me? I didn't hear that." she responded.

Hinata swallowed and repeated herself, louder this time. "Yes, please"

Bulma smiled widely and wrapped a hand around Hinata's stiff cock. "I was hoping you'd say that." she said before slowly sliding her hand down the girls shaft. Hinata bucked her hips slightly as the warm, oiled hand gripped her tightly. "Ohhh, shittt" she said.

Bulma used her other hand to press the girls hips back down onto the table. "Easy. Take your time. No need to shoot off on the starting line. Since you want the full experience, I have a few different services on offer. All you need to do is ask" she explained calming, slowly continuing to stroke Hinata.

"Like...like what?" Hinata asked in a shakey voice, trying not to groan at the sensation of the warm hand jerking up and down on her cock.

"Well" Bulma said, stroking her with a slightly tighter grip. "Obviously anything you want me to do with my hands but also my mouth."

"Your mouth" Hinata repeated back to her.

"That's right. I'll suck your dick if you ask. Some girls like you really enjoy being milked as I play with their ass with my tongue or fingers. How does that sound?"

Hinata was amazed and it all sounded like heaven to her. "Suck...please suck me." She'd never had another persons mouth on her and her painfully hard cock was straining upwards at the prospect.

"As you wish" Bulma said with a wink before lowering her head towards Hinata's crotch. She licked slowly up the underside of the girl's shaft before wrapping her lips around the head of her cock.

Hinata moaned loudly and instinctively placed a hand on the back of the woman's head. Bulma pushed her head downwards, relaxing herself to take as much of the girls cock as she could. She slowly began bobbing up and down, flicking her tongue around the dick in her mouth as she worked. Hinata squirmed and fought back the urge to cum immediately. "Ho..holy shit that feels amazing."

Bulma reached a hand between the girls thighs and gently cupped her smooth balls as she continued to work. Hinata clenched her fists tightly beside her, this feeling was even better than she had dreamed about so many times. All those late nights waking up to orgasms from her dreams, leaving sticky deposits in her sheets.

Bulma removed her mouth with a popping sound before looking up towards Hinata. "Let Mommy take care of little Hinata. Be a good girl for Mommy and get your hands and knees. You need to be milked."

The words hit Hinata like a sledgehammer, instantly awakening something inside her that demanded she obey. She obediently turned over and got on all fours atop the table.

"That's a good girl" Bulma purred, causing Hinata to whimper. "Yes, Mommy. I need to be milked" she said without thinking "Shhh, I know. I know you do. Let Mommy take care of everything."

The blue hair woman squirted some more of the massage oil into her palms before circling around to stand behind the girl. "Back up a little, Hinata. Get your ass right onto the edge of the table for Mommy."

Hinata did as she was told, shifting on her hands and knee's until her feet hung off the back edge of the table. She felt fingers spreading her cheeks and blushed once again. This stunning woman had a full view of her most private areas and it thrilled her.

"What a cute little virgin asshole you have baby. Do you want Mommy to play with it?"

"Yesss, Oh god, please Mommy." Hinata moaned in response. Bulma rubbed an oiled finger over Hinata's tight entrance. "That's a good girl." she said, reaching her other hand between the girls spread legs to continue jerking her cock. "Mommy wants to eat your cute little ass." she said, leaning down to slowly lick from the base of Hinata's balls up over her asshole. Hinata shuddered violently at the sensation. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced.

Bulma lovingly licked the girls hole, coating the area with her saliva before pushing the tip of her tongue inside. Hinata gripped the towels on the table tightly in her fists at the penetration. "OHhh god" Hinata said, feeling herself shaking with newly discovered pleasure. The tongue at her anus pushed further inside, exploring deeper as she moaned.

Bulma didn't hold back, getting her tongue as deep inside the girls ass as possible and slowly rocking her head backwards and fowards. She could feel the girl trembling and wondered just how close she was to her orgasm. "Oh Mommmmy" Hinata groaned. "It feels so fucking good"

Bulma replaced her tongue with her index finger, slowly sliding it inside the girl. Hinata clenched down tightly on the finger. "Shhhh, relax baby" said Bulma. "Relax your ass and let me in. That's a good girl. It's time for your first milking."

Hinata breathed slowly as the muscles inside her began to loosen around the intruding digit. Part of her wanted it out but another, more insistent part of her wanted much more.

"You're so very tight, my sweet girl. Let mommy loosen you up a bit." Bulma said, fully inserting the length of her finger and slowly beginning to fuck the girls hole with it. She pressed down gently until she was sure the tip of her finger was on Hinata's prostate. "Therreee we go, that's the spot I was looking for." she said, gripping the girls cock tighter and stroking it faster.

Hinata couldn't form words, just moans as she felt the finger working inside her. Her mouth was open as she panted, drooling down onto the white towel. The combination of the finger inside her and the hand jerking her off was intense enough to bring tears to her eyes. "Mommy I'm gunna cum!" she finally managed to choke out.

Bulma smiled "That's a good girl. Cum for Mommy. Give me all that milk you've been storing up."

Hinata grunted before crying out as she came. Her ass clenched down tightly on the finger inside it and she spurted ropes of cum down onto the table below her. "FUCK!" she screamed. He cock pulsed wildly against Bulma's tight grip, coating the towel below her in warm semen.

"That's a good girl" Bulma said in a soothing tone. "Let it all out" she said, withdrawing her finger from the girls ass before watching Hinata collapse onto the table, landing in her own puddle of cum. Hinata was shuddering on the table as Bulma began to slowly massage her shoulders. "You did such a good job. Mommy likes when her good little girls shoot big loads like you did."

Hinata felt tears of joy and relief in her eyes. She needed that more than she could have possibly known and was already thinking about booking another appointment to see this beautiful woman.

"Now just relax and let Mommy work some of the pain out of the rest of you. I'f you want to fall asleep that's okay. I'll wake you when I'm done."

Hinata barely heard her as she drifted off into a deep sleep with the warm hands on her shoulders.


End file.
